Adventures of Ryousuke and Shusuke
by Akirafanatic
Summary: Fuji and Ryousuke meet


**So this was written with the help of two wonderful friends of mine (who I RP Ace of Diamond with on Tumblr - check us out!) Anyway, thanks to Cjoycoolio (She's on AO3, you should really go read her work!) And to Pandaaardvark! You two are amazing! I love you both!**

* * *

><p>"KAZUYA!"<p>

Unsure whether to chuckle or sigh at his teammates antics, Ryousuke simply smiled. Seidou had come to Seigaku high school for a practice match. They had hardly been there for ten minutes and already Miyuki had done something to rile Sawamura up, causing their southpaw pitcher to chase the catcher.

Ryousuke found them both amusing and annoying. Spotting some vending machines, he elbowed Kuramochi in the side. "Hold this for me." He didn't give the second year a chance to refuse, simply shoving his bag into the shortstop's arms before making his way over to get something cold to drink.

Mulling over his options as he tossed a few coins up and down, he finally decided on apple juice. Hearing a chuckle behind him, he turned to find a brown haired teen behind him. The teen's eyes were closed, and the smile he wore reminded Ryousuke of his own to an extent.

Sticking the straw into the package, the pink haired third year raised an eyebrow. "Something I can help you with?"

"Sa~" The taller teen chuckled lightly. "I was just wondering why a middle schooler was here."

A small twitch formed above the second baseman's eyebrow, but his smile remained. "I'm sorry?"

"Is there something wrong?" Ryousuke watched as the teen selected his own drink, a simple can of green tea. "You seem to be...upset."

Grin widening a little, the shorter teen shook his head. "Sorry, your choice in drink...not very surprising, considering your looks." Seeing the teen's hand pause in opening the can, his eyes opening just a sliver for a second and revealing a startling blue, Ryousuke felt much better. "And I'm not a middle schooler."

He could have just turned and walked away, leaving it at that, but there was something about this other teen that felt familiar. The way he smiled, talked, and acted was rather similar to the way Ryousuke, himself, did.

Nodding slightly, he smiled. "Kominato Ryousuke."

The teen nodded back. "Fuji Shūsuke. Male." Chuckling lightly, Ryousuke nodded. "May I ask what you are doing here then Kominato-kun? Obviously you are not apart of our school."

"We're here for a practice match with your school, Fuji-chan." Finishing his drink, he tossed it into a nearby trashcan.

"Oh? And what sport would that be Ryousuke-kun?"

"Baseball of course, Shū-chan."

"Are you their manager Ryou-chan?"

"Second baseman, if you must know. What about you Shū-chan, are you in any clubs? Tea ceremony perhaps?"

"Tennis actually." Glancing over his shoulder, he grinned. "Would you like to try some of our club's special juice? It's very good and refreshing. We normally only give it out during practice to the last ones crossing the finish line, but I'm sure our captain won't mind if I give you a taste."

The way he said it sounded more like a challenge than a friendly invitation, and Ryousuke felt he'd lose this little game they were playing if he declined. "How kind of you, Shū-chan. I'd love some."

He waited by the vending machines, not wanting to chance getting lost should he follow the teen. When Fuji came back, he was carrying a glass of what looked to be a mixture of something purple and something else he couldn't quite figure out. The fact that it was somewhat fizzy didn't help to put Ryousuke at ease. Even if the color had been normal, the smell radiating from it was anything but.

"Here you are, Ryou-chan~" The pink haired teen hoped this wouldn't impede his ability to play in the practice match. Taking the glass, he looked at it for a second before taking a moderate sip.

"You give this to your players?" He asked, handing the glass back. "It's terrible." The way Fuji smiled seemed more accepting and pleased than menacing.

"Oh yes, it's a...punishment of sorts for those who fall behind in training. I actually like the taste quite a bit, personally." Taking the glass, he gestured toward what Ryousuke could only assume was the tennis courts. "Would you like to see it's effects?"

Glancing at his phone quickly, he pocketed it and nodded. "I suppose a quick glance won't hurt." Following the teen, he couldn't help the grin and chuckle as he laid eyes on what first appeared to be a battle ground, with a multitude of bodies littering the ground.

Looking at the drink in a new light, Ryousuke pointed toward the glass. "Do you mind if I borrow a few more glasses of that? I'm sure my team would love to try some."

Fuji chuckled. "I'm so glad you asked. I have a feeling we're going to get along just fine Ryou-chan."

Omake:

"Sa~ How did it go?" Fuji chuckled as he saw Ryousuke coming back with the now empty glasses.

"Better than I had hoped," The pink haired third year grinned. "I'll have to come by and get some more later. I don't suppose you're willing to share the recipe?"

"Sadly it's not my creation. I'm sure Inui would be more than happy to provide you with more, should you need it."

The two shared a smile, quickly exchanging numbers before parting with a promise to keep in touch.


End file.
